Another Sassy Grey
by BabyyBre
Summary: Shane Grey's little sister is joining the party! It's her 5th time back,and she's bond to fall in love with the one person Shane dosn't want in his sisters life. As is her own person, even after Shane's warings. Get in the past of the Grey's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Another Grey

"Hey, I'm Ashely Grey and your wacthing Disney Channel."

Ashely smiled, her big brother smiled, "Let's go rockstar. Time for Camp Rock." She smiled 


	2. Somethings Wrong

Chapter Two: "Gray Twice, The Trouble"

"Ashley Gray and Shane Gray were caught on the scene yesterday, sassing off. Like always, Gray twice the trouble."

Ashley yelled from behind a mag, "Turn it off, Shane."

Knock!Knock! "Can we come in??" Jason called thourgh the screen door.

"Ya!" Shane yelled back taking Ashely's magazine.

"Hey, Shane!" Ashley winhed.

"Ah, you don't need to be reading that crap." Ashley got up. "Yours and Nate's class starts in 5. GO!"

Nate laughed as Ashley clapped almost hitting her big brother.

After they (Nate and Ashely) was done with their class, they sat together on the porach of Ashely's and Shane's cabin. Ashley was kinda of out of it, something was bugging her. Nate didn't want to ask, but he was worried. "Ashley, I'll be back!" He left Ashely alone. Nate went to vist their Unlce Brown,

"Come in!" Brown yelled.

"Hey, how are you?" Nate asked.

"Good. Sit down, what's up?"

"Do you know if something's wrong with Ash?"

"No, sorry."

"Ok." Nate left Brown to cleaning his gutiar.

Later That Night...

It was the PJ JAM! Ashley smiled, she kept her eyes on Nate. Shane singing, Play My Music, noticed, and didnt want that to happen, nothing happen between her and Nate. Ashley took off when they were done. As sad as she was before.

Ashley stirpped down to her bra and panties diving into the lake, right by the Gray's cabin. Shane came and sat on the bench, "So Ash, favor?" Shane felt a little werid asking this.

"Ya?"

"Tell me the truth, do u like, Nate?" asked Shane.

"Maybe." Ashely said. "I think I just need to talk to someone..."

"About what? Ash, you know you can always talk about to me." Shane said. He ment that.

"Not what I wanna talk about 'Big Brother."

"And why is that?"

"It's about mom and dad." Shane shut up and left Ashley alone to think. Shane and Ashley only has themsevels now because her dad murdered thier mom in front of her, (Shane was on tour), then he killed himself. Shane really didn't like to talk about it, Ashley always wanted to because she wanted to understand why.

Ashley joined her brother on the couch, still soaking wet from her little swim. "So why can'nt I talk to Nate?"

"Just stay away, please. You can always talk to Brown. He's love you, Ash. Even more than me."

She gave her brother a hug, "I'll be back later." And Ashley was out the door before Shane could ask where she was going. 


	3. WALK TO REMBER

Chapter Three: A Walk To Rember

Ashley knocked on Nate and Jason's cabin door and Nate anwesered. "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, stud." She laughed. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. Why not?" He grabbed his jacket and lead the way. "What's wrong, hon?"

"Nate, do you ever feel like you alone?"

Nate didn't like the Question but he anwsered it truthfly. "Yeah, I think every teen in the world fell alone in somepoint in their world."

"Uh. I'm happy to be here and everything but, but," She couldn't finsih her sentence. Nate could tell she was hiding something. He just grab her arm, "Nate, your hurting me." She said in a soft tiny voice.

Nate didn't know he was hurting her. He gave up his grip, but didn't let go. "Ash," He said kinda softly quietly. "baby, what's wrong?"

She started to cry, "I gotta go, Nate! Thanks!" She yelled running away. She ran into the cabin, and Shane was in the kicthen.

"Ashely, honey, are you ok?"

She ran past Shane to her room slammed the door, Shane went after her, he knocked, and she yelled thourgh her tears, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

But Shane went in, and put his arms around her sobbing sister. He shhed her and into she fell asleep crying, in his arms. 


	4. hurtin'

**Chapter Four: Hurtin'**

* * *

Ashely wakes up with her brother beside her. Shane said, "I think , maybe we gotta talk to Brown."

"Ya." She said in argreement. -  
They skiped class and headed to Browns office. They just headed in instead of making an appomient. To was a surpise to Brown , to see 'his' two kids in his office. "What's up you guys? Why are you not in your class?" He asked.

Ashley took a seat by Shane. "We wanna talk, Uncle Brown."

He sat down at his desk. "About what?"

"About what happend to our mom and dad." Shane anwesrerd. Brown didn't wanna talk about his brother and step sister. What happend to them was unspeakable. He didn't know that he brother, his baby brother was crazy. He would of done something to help him if he knew that his baby brother was crazy. He wished with all his will that he could of stopped his brother killing his sister in law.

"Why?" Brown asked.

"Because Ashley needs too."

Brown looked at Ashley. he couldn't say no to her. He was her dad, not that she would never know. "Ok, is it you wanna talk about it?"

"Why? Why did it happen? Why did I have to be there?"

Brown was cunfused with her, but repled, "I dont know."

That's what Ashley was looking for. It seemed like noone cared, or noone wanted to help her thourgh what she was going thourgh. Cunfusing right.

So Ashley got up and said, "I'll be back before dark." And she left taking Brown's gutiar with her. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane joined his class half way thourgh. He leaned and said to Nate, "Thanks for subing, Nate."

"Ya, no promblem Shane. Where's your sister?"

Shane sighed, thinking, that Nate now liked Ashely. He did not want that to happen. But he knew that Ashley would of lisented to him, and that would be a good thing. That she needed someone to talk too. (Gosh, who knew that Shane was so thoughtful.) "Nate, can you go find Ash for me? She ran out, she really starting to hate me and Brown." He said very Queilty so noone esle could hear him but Nate.

"Ya. I will, Shane. Don't worry." Nate meant every word, he said.

"Thanks, Nate."

Nate left for the woods.

*FLASHBACK*

Nate was 12 and Ashely was 11 when they first met. Shane was hanging out with all the girls, it was two days before FINAL JAM. Ashley was sad because today was her 11th birthday and noone rembered. (But Nate.) She ran into the woods to spend the day to herself crying, Nate went to look for her with his present for her. It was a diary, something she always wanted. So Nate found her playing Shane's gutiar in a 50 foot tree. "Ashley," He yelled up there. ", come down here!!"

"Why?" She yelled back down. "Do you know what today is Nate?" She asked.

"Ya, Birthday Girl." He anwsered, and Ashely smiled. She came down and Nate gave her a hug. "How could I forget?"

"Well, my parntes did, my bro did, even Brown did, Nate. Your just so sweet for rembering." Ashely anwsered.

"Here." Nick put on a pink crown on her head. "Come on, I made you a birthday cake." He swinged his arm around her neck and they walked along to the 'JAM' room, where Shane was hanging out.

Shane greeted them. "Hey Guys!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Nate smiled, rembering the little girl in a tree feeling like she couldn't be seen by no one. He called her name out, wanting so bad to see her.

*FLASHBACK*

FINAL JAM!!

Ashely, 11, was up next singing with her big brother and his band, with no name. She leaned against Nate playing her gutiar singing. Jason smiled, "You guys make a cute couple." They didn't say anything but kept playing. Before going on stage, Nate gave her a kiss for good luck. And hell, did it work.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Nate finally found her sitting against a tree, playing Brown's lucky gutiar and singing to herself softly. He stood and listened.

"I'm not the type to get my heart broken I'm not the type to get upset and cry Cause I never leave my heart open Never hurts me to say goodbye Relationships don't get deep to me Never got the whole in love thing And someone can say they love me truely But at the time it didn't mean a thing."

Her voice was something differnt.

"My mind is gone, i'm spinning round And deep inside, my tears i'll drown I'm losing grip, what's happening I stray from love, this is how I feel

This time was different Felt like, I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now i'm, in this condition And i've, got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry."

She sang with her heart not her head, like many greats did.

"Did it happen when we first kissed Cause it's hurting me to let it go Maybe cause we spent so much time And I know that it's no more I shoulda never let you hold me baby Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart I didn't give to you on purpose Can't figure out how you stole my heart.

My mind is gone, i'm spinning round And deep inside, my tears i'll drown I'm losing grip, what's happening I stray from love, this is how I feel."

She sang with everything, that's what made her speacial.

"This time was different Felt like, I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now i'm, in this condition And i've, got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry

How did I get here with you, i'll never know I never meant to let it get so, personal After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know And I won't let it show You won't see me cry

This time was different Felt like, I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now i'm, in this condition And i've, got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry

This time was different Felt like, I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life Now i'm, in this condition And i've, got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry

All my life... "

She finished.


	5. truthful

Chapter Five

Nate's Prov:

Her song was beatfuil, tears in her eyes, she turned around and said,"I knew you would find me Nate."

I smiled. "Honey, that was amazing."

"Thanks. I was thinking to sing that for FINAL JAM." She replied with a mini smile on her face. She sturmmed a few notes on gutiar.

"You should it's great, Ash." I said. I sat by her, and put my arm around her. I took the gutiar, and tuned it up.  
"What's wrong?"

"Shane. Unlce Brown. Everything, Nate." She anwsered looking in my eyes. "I mean this was not suppose to happen. Ya, me being at Camp Rock ya. But what happend to my ma and dad."

"Explain."

She sighed, got up, I follwed her beaitful flowing steps down the trail in the woods. "When I was little, Shane and I loved our parntes. They were so love and fun to be aroiund but now, life feels wrong because I got nothing but I do have everything. I thought I could share this with them they are not suppose to be gone. You know,"she looked away from me. I feel like Shane blames me for thier death."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I lightly knocked on Shane's door. "Come in."

Shane was sitting at his laptop just typing music lyrics onto it. He turned around and said,"So hows Ash?"

"With Brown. So....me and her talked to her today and....." Nate drifted off.

"And what?"

"Ashley thinks that you blame her for your partnes death. You don't do you?"

"MO!" Shane yelled. "I couldnt I know it is dad's fault. I love her."

"Ok, than."

Shane looked speechless. 


	6. forgetful

Music is what feelings sound like. ~Author Unknown~

Chapter Six

Shane's PROV

After Nate came and said what he needed to say, I went looking for Ashely. She must be crazy thinking I blame her for mom and dad's death. She had nothing to do with it. I don't know whay she would think that. That's just....it's just crazy. I went by cabin after cabin, listening the classes that were going on. He found her by the lake. Ashley had her gutiar out that Shane got her for her birthday last year. "Shit." Shane whispeared. her birthday was this week. He fogrot about her birthday. He felt like an idot.

He never really listened to her play. He sat down behond a tree and listened to his little sister, play her cover to an Carrie Underwood song.

"While we're young and me like you mean me like I'm me with sweetness,Cause a time will come,When we're not so young, and we're young and free and without a in our bare feet. Cause when the summer's might not be so young, and beautiful. It's a crazy ride. And baby you and I are keeping our sweet love alive. Tonight, oh tonight, while were young and beatuful." 


End file.
